Serena's new love
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Serena falls in love with Artemis!
1. Artemis confesses

**I do not own sailor moon, but I can dream!**

**Artemis/Serena paring, no flames!**

**Summary: **

**Serena has been a mess ever since Darien and Luna died, everything just seems to not be worth it, but a certain long white haired guardian wants to change her mind.**

Serena lay stretched out across her bed in a state of hopelessness.

Artemis walked into his princess's bedchamber intent on cheering her up, he was worried about her, she'd been like this for weeks.

It was a month ago that Serena decided she couldn't bare to stay on the earth anymore, so she and Artemis went to the resurrected Moon Kingdom and the girls went to their own resurrected planets.

Artemis walked to the bed, determined to comfort her.

"Princess, please, you need to go outside, go visit the children, you have always loved doing that" he pleaded.

Serena merely sighed.

Artemis hated seeing the one he loved like this.

Wait, the one he loved?

Artemis smiled, yes, he loved and he would tell her so.

"Serena, life still has meaning, you still have people who love you, I love you" he said.

"As a friend, it is not the same" she murmured.

"No, I mean literally, I love you" he said sincerely.

Serena bolted up in a sitting position, and stared at Artemis, whom with a loving, caring smile just stroked her hair.

Serena was speechless; did she feel the same way?

"Oh Artemis, I'm very flattered, bit I need time to figure out if I feel the same way" said Serena, her eyes full of sincerity.

Artemis smiled and nodded.

"I'd wait forever for you" he said in a loving murmur and he kissed her cheek.

Serena blushed.

"Now I'll leave the room for awhile so you change, I'll be back in twenty minutes, you need some fresh air, I won't take no for an answer" he said sweetly and then left the room.

Serena dressed in an elegant white and gold sundress with a calm skirt that went down to her feet.

She looked at Artemis through the window as he played with the moon children a few of them from her cousin Queen Mina's planet, Venus.

Artemis was so sweet and kind, she loved him so much… wait she loved him?

'Well what do you know, I do feel the same way' she thought to herself, not bothering to deny it since there was no point; it would be a losing battle.

Serena rushed out of her bedchamber and into the great hall to meet Artemis as he was coming back in and she leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Artemis's heart overflowed with joy and he gladly kissed his princess back.

As the kiss ended, Serena smiled sweetly.

"Sorry I took so long" she said lovingly, Artemis smiled lovingly and pulled her into another kiss.

**this is my first Artemis/Serena fic, so tell me what you think of it and I'll continue it, love you!**


	2. Marriage porposal!

Artemis and Serena strolled through the beautiful palace garden, the lunar blossoms were now in full bloom and they were very beautiful, but no where as beautiful and Serena and Artemis's love.

"Serena?" Artemis said nervously, he was very unprepared for what he intended to do.

"Yes?" she said sweetly, smiling lovingly at her long white haired true love.

Artemis gulped nervously and then got down on one knee, pulling a small black velvet box out of his uni form pocket containing a ring with a rare lunar diamond.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

Serena was quiet for a minute until suddenly she jumped onto him happily knocking them both over.

"Yes! Yes! I will! I will!" she cried happily between feverish kisses.

Artemis's heart filled with joy, his beloved princess has agreed to marry him!

now begining to calm himself, Artemis helped his princess and now fiancee to her feet, pulling her super close.

"I love you" he murmured sweetly.

"I love you, too" Serena said, her heart filled with loving serenity.

The two Lunarians looked at each with so much love, it was impossible to not know they loved each other.

"Oh Artemis, we will have such a beautiful wedding, i just know, and we'll live happily ever after" Serena said, smiling loving at the Lunarian that would be her husband.

Artemis nodded happily.

"And i am certain, our children will be absolutely perfect" he added serenely.

Serena sighed dreamily and snuggled into his chest.

Artemis was in heaven, he now knew what love truly was and he was never going to let it go.

Artemis took Serena's hand.

"Come , my love, we should tell the people to expect a wedding to happen very soon.

Serena nodded and went with him into the castle to enlist a messenger.

"The people were so happy by our news" Serena said happily "But i qonder what that old woman meant by 'finally'"

Artemis softly laughed.

"I suppose they knew we were in love even before we ever knew" he said with a gentle laugh.

Sereba laughed as well, until she saw the look in his eyes and was pulled into a passionate kiss.


End file.
